gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost (機動戦士ガンダムエクストリームバーサス：フルブースト) is the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. The game was announced on November 28, 2011 for release in arcades in 2012. The theme song for Full Boost is titled FIGHT IT OUT feat. K(Pay money To my Pain), performed by both Akihiro Namba of Hi-Standard and Takeshi Ueda of AA=. Gameplay Extreme Vs. Full Boost retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, or 1000 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. A few missions, particularly boss battles, eschew this in favor of making a single machine the target and having its defeat be the goal of the stage (the player's side still has a resource meter and will lose as normal if it's depleted). Gamplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Extreme Vs. adds in two important gameplay changes. Extreme Action is the ability to dash-cancel one's attacks, allowing the player to string together larger and more damaging combos. Extreme Burst is a super mode, similar to older games' Awakenings, activated by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together when a meter at the bottom of the screen is filled. Several machines (primarily those piloted by the protagonists of each series) also have a super-powerful Burst Attack, executed by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together while Extreme Burst is active. Full Boost will give Burst Attacks to every mobile suit in the game as well as spliting Extreme Burst into 2 two types, Assault Burst and Blast Burst. Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam Stage: Side 7, A Baoa Qu BGM: "Gallant Char" by Yuji Matsuyama, "Gundam in Crisis" by Takeo Watanabe, "Tobe! Gundam" by Koh Ikeda *RX-78-2 Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Char Aznable *MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Akahana *YMS-15 Gyan **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 580 **Pilot: M'Quve *MSN-02 Zeong **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 560 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Stage: Colony Laser, New Hong Kong BGM: "Mobile Suit Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Fleet Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Riders in the Sky" (Kamille's Theme) by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Metamorphoze" by Gackt *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 540 **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena *PMX-000 Messala **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco *PMX-003 The-O **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco *RX-139 Hambrabi **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Yazan Gable *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Emma Sheen Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Stage: Moon Moon BGM: "Silent Voice" by Jun Hiroe, "Anime Ja Nai ~Yume o Wasureta Furui Chikyūjin yo~" by Masato Arai *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Judau Ashta *AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Haman Karn *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Ple Two *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom **Cost: 1000 **Armor:330 **Pilot: Mashmyre Cello Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Stage: Londenion BGM: "SALLY" by Shigeaki Saegusa *RX-93 Nu Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 670 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children Stage: TBA None BGM: "SWAN" by Shigeaki Saegusa *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Stage: Frontier I BGM: "Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka" by Hiroko Moriguchi, Kimi wo Mitsumete by Hiroko Moriguchi *F91 Gundam F91 **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 540 **Pilot: Seabook Arno *XM-05 Berga Giros **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Stage: Angel Halo BGM: "Don't Stop! Carry On!" by RD *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Uso Ewin *LM111E02 Gun Ez **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 320 **Pilot: Junko Jenko *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 580 **Pilot: Katejina Loos *LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V04+SD-VB01A V-Dash Gundam **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 320 **Pilot: Uso Ewin Mobile Fighter G Gundam Stage: Guyana Highlands BGM: "Flying in the Sky" by Yoshifumi Ushima, "Waga Kokoro, Meikyo Shisui ~Saredo Kono Tenohira wa Rekka no Gotoku~" by Kouhei Tanaka, "Moeagare Toushi Imawashiki Shukumei wo Koete" by Kouhei Tanaka *GF13-017NJII God Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Domon Kasshu *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 640 **Pilot: Sai Saici *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 720 **Pilot: Master Asia *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Schwarz Bruder Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Stage: Sanc Kingdom BGM: "The Wings Of a Boy That Killed Adolescence" by Kow Otani *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) **Cost: 3000 **Armor:680 **Pilot: Heero Yuy Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Stage: Brussels BGM: "White Reflection" by TWO-MIX *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Heero Yuy *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Version) **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Trowa Barton *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 640 **Pilot: Duo Maxwell *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Zechs Merquise After War Gundam X Stage: Newtype Lab BGM: "DREAMS" by ROmantic Mode *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 700 **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Shagia Frost *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Jamil Neate Turn A Gundam Stage: Manyu Pichu BGM: "CENTURY COLOR" by RAY-GUNS, "Turn A Turn" by Hideki Saijo, "Final Shore - Ah, the second coming is" by Yoko Kanno *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 750 **Pilot: Loran Cehack *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Gym Ghingham *MRC-F20 SUMO **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Harry Ord *AMX-109 Kapool (Corin Nander Custom) & AMX-109 Kapool **Cost: 2000 **Armor:360 & 480 **Pilot: Corin Nander & Sochie Helm Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Stage: African Desert, Heliopolis BGM: "Tobe ! Freedom" by Toshihiko Sahashi, "Three Evil Weapons" by Toshihiko Sahashi *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Striker Packs (Aile, Sword, Launcher, I.W.S.P.) **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Kira Yamato *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Kira Yamato *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Andrew Waltfeld *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Shani Andras *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Rau Le Creuset *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Yzak Joule Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Stage: Messiah BGM: "Ignited" by TM Revolution, "Kakusei, Shinn Asuka" by Toshihiko Sahashi *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Kira Yamato *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Athrun Zala *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 700 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam + Silhouette Packs (Force, Sword, Blast) **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 580 **Pilot: Stella Loussier Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER Stage: Toroyas Stage BGM: "Stargazer ~Hoshi no Tobira~ " by Satori Negishi *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Sven Cal Bayang *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Sol Ryuune L'ange and Selene McGriff Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Stage: African Tower BGM: "Namida no Mukou" by Stereo Pony, "Counterattack" by Kenji Kawai, "Fight" by Kenji Kawai, "Decisive Battle" by Kenji Kawai *GN-0000 00 Gundam/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser **Cost: 3000 **Armor:680 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei *GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) *GN-007 Arios Gundam **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 300 **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Mr. Bushido *GN-001 Gundam Exia/GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 560 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 540 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 640 **Pilot: Ali al-Saachez *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Nena Trinity *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Ribbons Almark Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- Stage: REBIRTH BGM: "Tozasareta Sekai" by The Back Horn *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei *CB-002 Raphael Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Tieria Erde Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Stage: Industrial 7, Torrington Base BGM: "UNICORN" by Hiroyuki Sawano, "Mobile Suit" by Hiroyuki Sawano *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 700 **Pilot: Banagher Links *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas *MSN-06S Sinanju **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Full Frontal *NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Marida Cruz *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Marida Cruz *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Stage: Bunker Base BGM: "Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite" by Chihiro Yonekura *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Shiro Amada *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 350 **Pilot: Norris Packard Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket Stage: Side 6 BGM: "Itsuka Sora ni Todoite" by Megumi Shiina *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 300 **Pilot: Christina Mackenzie *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Bernard Wiseman Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory Stage: TBA None BGM: "Men of Destiny" by MIO *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Kou Uraki *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Anavel Gato *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Kou Uraki Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War Stage: TBA None BGM: "Mobile Battle" *EMS-10 Zudah **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 330 **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall *YMT-05 Hildolfr **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 300 **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Stage: Io BGM: "Space Pirates Crossbone Vanguard Battle Theme", "Raid from the Empire", "Skull Heart Arrives" *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 580 **Pilot: Kincaid Nau *XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 540 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Stage: Giga Float BGM: "Zips" by T.M. Revolution *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Lowe Guele *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Gai Murakumo *MBF-P01 ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 560 **Pilot: Rondo Gina Sahaku Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Stage: TBA BGM: "Shivering Blue" *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 **Cost: 2000 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Yuu Kajima *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom **Cost: 1000 **Armor: 350 **Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash Stage: none BGM: "His name is Mafty Naviyu Erin" *RX-105 Ξ Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Armor: 680 **Pilot: Mafty Navilles Erin Gundam EX A Stage: none BGM: "Divine Act -The EXTREME- revised" *Extreme Gundam Leos Type Zenon Phase **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 650 **Pilot: Leos Alloy *Extreme Gundam Leos Type Eclipse Phase **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 620 **Pilot: Leos Alloy *Extreme Gundam Leos Type Agios Phase **Cost: 2500 **Armor: 600 **Pilot: Leos Alloy Boss Units Mobile Suit Gundam *MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dimitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) *MA-08 Big Zam **Pilot: Dozle Zabi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *AMA-X7 Shamblo **Pilot: Loni Garvey (CV: Mariya Ise) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Adrastea-class Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Apsalus II **Pilot: Aina Sahilin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GNMA-0001V Regnant **Pilot: Louise Halevy (CV: Chiwa Saito) *GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) (CV: Shinichiro Miki) Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Original *Extreme Gundam (Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase/Tachyon Phase/Ignis Phase/Mystic Phase) **Pilot: Ex (イクス IIx?) (CV: Gackt) Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. Voice Cast Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray - Tohru Furuya *Char Aznable - Shuichi Ikeda *Akahana - Katsuhisa Houki *M'Quve - Masahiko Tanaka *Hayato Kobayashi - Kiyonobu Suzuki *Haro - Satomi Arai *Fraw Bow - Rumiko Ukai *Lalah Sune - Keiko Han *Gihren Zabi - Banjo Ginga Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan - Nobuo Tobita *Quattro Bajeena - Shuichi Ikeda *Paptimus Scirocco - Bin Shimada *Yazan Gable - Houchu Ohtsuka *Emma Sheen - Maya Okamoto *Fa Yuiry - Satomi Arai Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta - Kazuki Yao *Haman Karn - Yoshiko Sakakibara *Ple Two/Elpeo Ple - Chieko Honda *Mashmyre Cello - Kenyuu Horiuchi Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray - Tohru Furuya *Char Aznable - Shuichi Ikeda *Quess Paraya - Maria Kawamura Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno - Koji Tsujitani *Zabine Chareux - Kiyoyuki Yanada *Cecily Fairchild - Yumi Touma Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin - Daisuke Sakaguchi *Junko Jenko- Yuko Kobayashi *Katejina Loos - Kumiko Watanabe Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu - Tomokazu Seki *Sai Saishi - Kappei Yamaguchi *Master Asia Yosuke Akimoto *Schwarz Bruder - Hideyuki Hori *Rain Mikamura - Yuri Amano *Stalker - Yosuke Akimoto *Allenby Beardsley - Narumi Hidaka New Mobile Report Gundam Wing & Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy - Hikaru Midorikawa *Trowa Barton - Sigeru Nakahara *Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft - Takehito Koyasu *Duo Maxwell - Toshikiho Seki *Relena Darlian - Akiko Yajima After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran - Wataru Takagi *Tiffa Adill - Mika Kanai *Shagia Frost - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Jamil Neate - Kenyu Horiuchi *Olba Frost - Nozomu Sasaki Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack - Romi Park *Gym Ghingnham - Takehito Koyasu *Harry Ord - Tetsu Inada *Corin Nander - Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sochie Heim - Akino Murata *Dianna Soreil - Rieko Takahashi Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato - Soichiro Hoshi *Andrew Waltfeld - Ryotaro Okiayu *Aisha - Fumi Hirano *Shani Andras - Shunichi Miyamoto *Rau Le Creuset - Toshihiko Seki *Yzak Joule - Tomokazu Seki *Clotho Buer - Hiro Yuki *Orga Sabnak - Ryohei Odai *Athrun Zala - Akira Ishida *Miriallia Haw - Megumi Toyoguchi *Lacus Clyne - Rie Tanaka *Flay Allster - Houko Kuwashima Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka - Kenichi Suzumura *Lunamaria Hawke - Maaya Sakamoto *Stella Loussier - Houko Kuwashima *Meer Campbell - Rie Tanaka *Meyrin Hawke - Fumiko Orikasa *Rey Za Burrel - Toshihiko Seki Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer *Sven Cal Bayang - Daisuke Ono *Sol Lune Lange - Jun Fukuyama *Sayaka Ohara - Selene McGriff Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Gallery screenshot_3.jpg img1214_01_11655_16500_.jpg 921bbc64.jpg 1048.jpg RXVS_fr.jpg i0484462-1321942835s.jpg 1340751288254.jpg gevsfbb.jpg gevsfba.jpg Extreme Vs. Full Boost 034.jpg Extreme Vs. Full Boost 035.jpg Trivia Many of the playable suits have their own unique HUD graphics to either match the theme of their series or their cockpit such as emblems being displayed for SEED units, or Purple Haro being prominent in the Gundam Throne Zwei. There are also special holiday-themed HUDs depending on the current date. External Links *http://gundam-vs.jp/extreme/acfb/index.html Category:Video Games